1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aeration systems in general and to an improved aerator to enhance water-oxygen concentrations in aquaculture water bodies, as well as other shallow ponds and lagoons, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Aerators utilized to oxygenate water bodies and maintain aquatic and plant life in aquaculture-farming operations are well known in the prior art, however there remains a need for their improvement. Known aerating devices include mechanical aerators, aspirator-type aerators, diffuser-type aerators, rotor aerators, etc. A common problem with many prior art aerators is that they involve high operating costs, as they are often based on electric motor driven rotators/propellers that consume vast amounts of energy. Another common problem is that many prior art aerators are not effective in mixing or destratifying the water, leading to stagnation and layering of the water body, which in turn causes waste build up, as well as an oxygen-deficient water level commonly located on the bottom. Finally, due to the shallow nature of ponds and lagoons, many prior art aerators do not provide for maximum oxygenation solubility, resulting in inadequate levels of dissolved oxygen in the water body, in turn leading to fish kills. Therefore, an improved aerator meeting the following objectives would be highly desirable in the industry.